The Diary of Nevin Enedy
by BANDN3RD
Summary: The is Nevin's 6th and 7th year. Sirius is reading her diary and memory's flood back to him. SiriusxOC
1. Diary Entry one: Sounds

_Sounds. They can mean many different things. Joy, pain, love, hate, even death and life. But my favorite sound of all was one particular persons voice. It was strong, brave, gentle, and caring. Although it normally held arrogance and pride, I loved it all the same._

_His name was Sirius Black. His hair was black as ebony and his eyes like the moon. His smile could bring anyone joy. He was a Gryffindor. Good for him, but bad for me._

_I was a Slytherin, an 'evil doer', a 'dark wizard'. Whatever, I didn't care._

_My name is Nevin Enedy. A Slytherin, a mudblood, a forgotten. I was either ignored and forgotten, or hexed and cursed at school. My existence didn't matter. My house hated me for my blood, the school hated me for my house._

_It was obvious I would've been well liked and chased after if you just looked at me. I was pale with white blonde hair, I had deep blue eyes, and I was the perfect size. But apparently looks did not matter no matter how 'gruesome' you may be._

_Through all the time I was alone, not being hexed, made fun of, or even having that rare civil conversation, I was able to dream. I dreamed of what life would've been if I was a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. But never did I ever dream of being a Gryffindor. No no no, never did I do such a thing. I knew if I ever did, I would bring them dishonor, even if I wasn't one of them. I felt it would be wrong, no, not felt, knew._

_There was also one other thing I always knew that were so alike but so different._

_The forgotten and sounds._

_The forgotten always listened to all the sounds around them but the sounds never listened to the forgotten. That was my life, and this, is my diary._

**The italics are her journal entries. And the bold, obviously, are me. I hope you enjoy the beginning. Reviews are greatly needed. And her name is pronounced, (Neh-vin) (In-a-dee)**

**Also, everything will be put into further detail, the farther you go. (When I actually type up the next chapter) But, it will make sense as to why she was placed into Slytherin. **

**Thank you! :D**


	2. Onward! To the train!

"Sirius! Sirius! Wait up!" James yelled to me, not being able to catch up. I laughed lightly and stopped, waiting. "So are you ready for another year Prongs?" I asked, walking again. "Yeah, and just think about it Padfoot, one more year after this and were done!"

We talked about many things, the upcoming year, Lily (of all things), and pranks. We walked through the barrier and were met by many people bustling about, and owls hooting loudly. We walked over to Remus, Peter, and Lily. After a while of talking and James spacing out in some random direction, I got a hard nudge to the ribs. "Oi! What was that for Prongs?" I snapped lightly. "Do you know who that is?" He asked pointing in the direction he had been spacing out in.

He pointed to a girl, whom at first glance you would have thought must've been a Veela. She was kind of short and pretty thin. She had white blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, and her skin was pale and fair. She wore gray tweed shorts that had four big black batons. She had on a green tank top that was tucked into the shorts with a matching gray tweed jacket, with short sleeves. Her shoes were green heels with a gray bow on the strap that goes across the toes. Her hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail with a clip that consisted of 2 gray and green flowers.

"Hey guys, do you know who that girl is?" I asked Lily, Peter, and Remus. (Knowing James _obviously_ did not know whom this beautiful girl was.) Lily smiled a wide grin, "Oh, that's Nevin Enedy." James, Peter, and I stared at her blankly. Remus and her exchanged looks, sighing. "You know, the muggle born Slytherin?" She asked exasperated. "Ohhhhh….." The three of us said in realization.

Lily and Remus laughed at us, "Why don't we go talk to her? She's pretty nice and fun to talk to." James looked at Lily as if she had three heads and five noses, "You've talked to her?" Her smile widened, "Of course I have! We owled each other all summer." "But she's a Slytherin!" James interjected quickly. Her smile disappeared quicker than you can say Merlin, " So! Just because she's a Slytherin she's disliked, and she's also disliked for being muggle-born. She is a human being James, houses don't always matter, and nor does blood. I thought you would understand but apparently, you don't." And with that she stormed off in Nevin's direction.

When she caught up to her, they hugged each other smiling widely. They exchanged some words and headed in opposite directions. James frowned, "Well I'm not sure. If Lily trusts her then we'll see if she would be worthy of our presence." (Leave it to James to make something serious and turn it into a joke.)

We boarded the train and began searching for an open compartment. As we opened compartment doors, we were met by a lot of pretty girls, stupid Slytherin scum, and quivering first years. "Hey, James, this one may be open." Remus suggested as we passed some lost first years.

James opened the door and we found that Nevin girl reading while two Slytherin boys picked on her. "No wonder you have no friends," one began, James turning around to leave, but stopping when the boy finished his sentence. "You ugly, disgusting, _mublood_."

James turned around with his wand drawn, Remus and I drawing ours as well. "Apologize." James demanded. The boy smiled, "Are the Marauders concerned about a Slytherin? Are they going soft?" Remus frowned and I lightly barred my teeth. James glared, "No, I just can't stand it when someone uses the _M_ word. Now apologize"

Nevin stood up quickly and pushed everyone's wands down, "No, please its fine," She began, looking at us and smiling lightly. "I'm used to it really. Its fine." James frowned and Remus stepped forward, taking her hand, "No one should be used to being called such a thing." I turned to her smiled, "C'mon lets go somewhere else, away from this cretin." And with that, all Hell broke loose. Hexes, Jinxes, and spells were shot in every direction. The room began to fill with smoke and I couldn't see.

An earsplitting scream sounded and everyone stopped moving, the smoke clearing. The first thing anyone saw was Nevin on the floor, sitting on her knees. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears streamed down her face while she stared at her hands. She was covered in blood head to toe.

The door opened and standing there was Snivellus. He frantically looked around the compartment and his eyes locked onto Nevin. He rushed forward and kneeled before her, grabbing onto his shoulders gently. "Nevin! Nevin! It's not real, I promise. Breath slowly, c'mon its alright, its only a scaring hex." He murmured the counter jinx and helped her up. He glared at all of us and led her out, murmuring reassurances in her ear the whole time.


	3. Diary Entry two: Breaking the Forgotten

_Blood, crimson blood everywhere, bone, flesh, limbs. I could no longer distinguish who was my mother and whom was my father. Their faces, they held no recognition. _

_ The smell of blood hung in the air. The flesh, blood, body parts...**everywhere**. When I walked into the living room, I found it. The dark mark, it was etched on every surface. Drip, drop, drip, drop, the sound will always haunt me. _

_ Here we are, back to sounds. Some favorable over others, others haunting. I fear, that this sound may kill me. Haunt me, rip me apart. _

_ I couldn't help. I couldn't save...I could watch. Too much, too much! I feel like I'm losing it, my mind! Am I crazy, have I lost it? Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip...! No! Cant be gone! Wont be gone! Cant have to be gone? Markings, blood, drip, drop!_

_ Falling! Blood! Death! Darkness, slipping, forgotten...mudblood._

_ Me! Its my fault! Please! Please, help me! I need help before I do something, something horrible, something regretful, something...sounds, forgotten._

Ok, so if you haven't guessed yet, Nevin is going a little crazy. So yeah, its a lil short, but thats what you get when the girl is losing it. :D


End file.
